Songs and Syringes
by gardenhead904
Summary: An 'everyone is fae' fic. Lauren and Hale have been friends for centuries and one night they both have their eye on the same girl...
1. The Wager

**DISCLAIMER: **All characters belong to Prodigy Pictures. I am only borrowing them for my own amusement.

**A/N: ** _This is a short multi-chap fluff story where all the players are fae, i.e Kenzi is a wood sprite and Lauren is a druid. Enjoy!_

Lauren Lewis strode into the Dal Riata with a certain air of confidence about her, not unusual by any means for the gorgeous doctor. Heads turned and the mouth breathers drooled the moment she walked through the door. Again this was not uncommon; the doctor had a certain quiet charm and air of mystery that surrounded her. People were drawn to her by her beauty and her vast knowledge of pretty much everything. However, she often left them feeling like they never really knew her. It was intentional of course. Lauren had very little time to waste on fleeting connections and allowed very few to enter her inner sanctum.

This was an established colony and Lauren was one of the newest and youngest additions. At just over 300 Lauren had arrived in Toronto about six years prior. She had been on a research grant in the Congo when a virulent blood fever had swept through the region. The doctor had worked like mad with her fellow scientists using a combination of skill and luck to combat the disease. They had been able to confine the outbreak to the area and once it was eradicated this region's Ash threw so much money at her it was ridiculous making it virtually impossible to say no. As an added bonus, accepting the job meant she was reunited with her child hood friend, Hale Santiago.

The Lewis and Santiago families had been founding members of this colony at the beginning of the 20th century. Lauren, having earned her medical degree in the 1840's had remained in Europe only venturing across the pond after her service with the Red Cross during the First World War. Hale had followed suit; staying in Europe then eventually joining Lauren in Chicago. He had spent the war as an ambulance driver using his siren song to calm the wounded. It had been a bitter experience forever binding them. They had gone their separate ways in the early 1960's, but even now after decades apart, they fell inline with each other so easily it was as if only days had passed.

Hale or Haley as he hated to be called, but she did anyway just to annoy him, was standing by one of the pool tables with a fresh pitcher of beer chalking his cue. He was young too, but established here and had been working in various forms of law enforcement for the past thirty years. Currently he was working as a detective at 39th Division for the Toronto police force. He was good at it. The problem was, the slick bastard knew it and thus had become cocky. Lauren figured tonight was as good a night as any to knock him down a peg or two, all in the name of friendship of course.

Lauren slid up beside him, grinning wickedly as she greeted him, "Haley."

He visibly winced, before returning the greeting, "Doc."

Hale was wearing what he dubbed his "playa duds" and clearly on the prowl for something of the female persuasion tonight. Lauren was amused and feeling playful, "So stud got your eye set on any of the fair delights gracing this establishment?"

"Gracing this establishment, who talks like that?" Hale feigned irritation, but his warm open face belied his true feelings. The doctor wasn't into men; still even she could see the appeal. Hale wasn't the biggest guy on the block, but his body was well defined. He had spent the depression years earning his keep as a boxer, so he was quick. He could also be quite charming and his siren song could do more than simply destroy the hearts of ladies, not that Lauren would ever tell him that.

"Apologies if my formal approach offends your modern colloquialisms."

"What?" Hale groaned, "Thanks for that, too many big words now my boys have permanently retreated."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "You're so dramatic." In reality Hale was smart, much smarter than people gave him credit for. He had worked as an intelligence officer during the Second World War decoding messages for the OSS. It wasn't the most exciting gig, but at least it had kept him stateside.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Soooooo whom do you have your eye on?"

"Why do you gotta say it like that? Did it ever occur to you that I am just here to play pool?" He tried to look innocent, but Lauren knew better. In a bar shooting pool alone meant he was scoping the scene and acquiring a target, or several.

"Uh huh right, so who is she?"

Knowing he was caught, Hale nodded, pointing his head in the direction of his crush. "There, the brunette at the end of the bar."

"Her?" Lauren smirked, the woman was gorgeous and wearing all of this tight leather that just screamed 'come fuck me'. "Good choice." She gave him a nudge, "So what are you waiting for, go talk to her."

He shrugged and Lauren noticed the blush creeping up his cheeks, "Nah she's with her friend, I don't want to be _that_ guy. But if she was alone mmm…"

"Of course, you are such a gentleman." Lauren understood, Hale thought this woman was out of his league, or maybe he just needed some liquid courage. Either way he needed to nut up, as they both well knew, there were far worse things in this life than rejection.

Hale was incredulous, "I am; my Nona taught me to respect women."

"Right, so if she was alone-"

"I'd beat it up and then some."

"Nice, real gentleman there, your Nona would be so proud." Lauren had to laugh at that, this was just typical Hale.

"Hey-"

Lauren cut him off; it was time to stir the pot a bit, "OK, OK simmer down Casanova, it's not like she would go for you." She owed him payback anyway for the prank he played on her last week. He had somehow convinced half of the Light Fae on the police force that the Ash was conducting a random drug screening. She had come back from lunch to find thirty five neatly labeled sample cups full of urine stacked on her desk. "I think she is much more my type."

Hale shook his head, "Nope, don't think so. Plus I think my old partner had a thing with her."

Lauren cringed internally, "Ah Dyson, fond memories."

"Seriously, I thought you two hated each other?"

She had to give him that one, she and Dyson were hardly what you would call "friends". Still no one deserved that. "We did, Dyson was my first necropsy."

"Huh?"

"An animal autopsy is called a necropsy. Since Dyson was eaten by a bear and his clan needed something to bury-"

He put his hand up to stop her. "OK, OK, I get it, gross." Forcing himself not to gag, he deftly changed the subject by exaggeratingly motioning towards the brunette, "So doc what makes you so sure she'd go for you?"

Lauren nodded, "Trust me, I just know."

"Care to make a wager?" Hale smirked, as well as she knew him, his knowledge of her encompassed the same; she wouldn't be able to resist.

"You're on."

"What are the stakes?"

"If she goes home with me than I get the 1811 Chateau d'Yquem." Lauren didn't play fair when it came to their bets. She always wanted the same thing, some antique and crazy expensive vintage from the Santiago family vault. Most people have a wine cellar, but oh no, not Hale's father, the oh so important leader of Clan Zamora. Despite being chided on it several times over the years, Lauren scoffed at referring to this room as such because in her opinion a Yale padlock on the latch of an oak door did not a vault make.

Hale considered this before nodding in agreement, "OK, but when I win and she shoots your cocky ass down than I get to hold the Clingmore ring for a year."

Lauren was surprised; Hale already had more money than God, why would he need a ring that brought fortune to the possessor. "You are going to have to give me a little more, why do you want that?"

"Damn druid, didn't you study anything more than ancient cures for athletes foot? It's right there in the text; the ring bestows the bearer with wealth and good fortunes. And by fortunes they don't mean money." Lauren gave him a look. "Plus it would really piss off your mom to know I have it."

"What makes you think I would tell her?"

"She asks to see it every time she stops by your house. What are you going to say; that it is being cleaned every other week for a year?"

Lauren conceded this, "Point taken, but it doesn't matter because I am not going to lose."

"Whatever you say doc," Hale shook his head and laughed. "Put up or shut up then."

"Fine," Lauren smiled; this was shaping up to be a very interesting evening. She held out her hand and Hale shook it vigorously. "We have a bet."


	2. The Stooge

"Oh now you can't be serious, I get to go first." Hale knocked back another shot of Buckthorn, this was so not OK. He had spotted the curvy brunette first; he'd already called dibs. This was typical Lauren, always trying to muscle in on his game; yeah well, not tonight.

"You?" Lauren scoffed, "What's your logic?"

"I saw her first." Hale said quietly.

"Oh really, 'you saw her first', have we regressed to kindergarten?"

"No, but you always get to go first." Lauren quirked an eyebrow at him, yeah he couldn't fault her for that. It did sound pretty childish, but come on that girl was fine. He never should've agreed to this stupid wager. He should have just gone over there and gotten shot down like a man. But oh no, he had to indulge Lauren, now he was probably going to be stuck playing wingman and end up spending the night with Rosie Palm and her five sisters. And it's not like Lauren needed any help in the lady department, everyone wanted her. Hell, he understood that feeling better than anyone.

Hale and Lauren had grown up in the early 1700's on neighboring estates in the French countryside. Being the same age and uniquely privileged, they moved in the same circles throughout their formative years. Hale had harbored a crush on her in their youth, but Lauren only had eyes for his older sister, Val. He had been lucky enough to spend a few nights with her before Val got her shit together and realized that Lauren wasn't just some stupid kid with a crush. It was a disappointment for him, but they quickly moved past it. She was never into him anyway, for her it was more about experimenting with sex. Plus she always knew how to talk girls into giving him a chance, so she was always easy to forgive. Well when she was in a relationship anyways, when she was single it was more of a dogfight. Which she usually won of course, yeah that was not going to happen tonight.

Hale squared his shoulders, "This isn't gonna be Berlin all over again."

Lauren feigned ignorance, "What do you mean?"

Hale shook his head, "Yeah don't even try it. You are not sticking me with the 'fat friend' while you bang the goddess." He stood firm, this was absolutely not going to go down the way it had in Berlin. That had been after the fourth and final time Val and Lauren had split. He loved both of them to death, but he never understood them as a couple. They were just too different and then spent more than a century trying to make it work. The first thirty or forty years had been really good between them, and then Lauren got into medical school. Hale hadn't been surprised; Lauren had always been driven and after eighty years learning and perfecting her craft as a druid she wanted to branch out. Val simply didn't get it. They were both already rich; why not just enjoy the good life. That time Lauren had ended it. A few years after she completed med school, Lauren had returned home for a brief stay. She and Val met up and so it began the cycle of a few years together, a few years apart until finally in 1893 they broke up for good after spending the summer on holiday. Lauren had never really said what the final straw was, but that October she invited Hale to visit her in Berlin while she was lecturing at the university. They had spent their nights drinking and chasing tail, good times. Well sort of.

He and Lauren had similar tastes and always seemed to be vying for the same hotties affection. Lauren was smooth, she would beat him at darts or pool, than he would be stuck playing wingman. So needless to say, the doctor got the princess while he went home with the frog. Tonight however that was all going to change, he was going to win this bet and get to cruise the brunette fox first. It was about to be the reign of Hale.

Lauren rolled her eyes as if she could tell what he was thinking, and nodded towards the brunette's 'friend', "That girl is hardly 'fat', more like a swizzle stick. Besides she's kind of cute if you are into the whole Goth thing."

"Then you take her, it'd be like jamming my pole into a rock. I need some cushion."

"Wow," Lauren made a face and put up her hands in mock surrender. "How much have you had, you aren't normally this crass?"

Hale scoffed at this downing another shot to emphasize his point, "Girl please, I can handle my booze."

Lauren downed a shot and smirked, "Must I remind you of Rio?"

"Why you always gotta bring that up?" Hale cringed; yeah OK, so maybe that had not been his best night. To this day he would swear to anyone who asked that the hot bartender laced his drink with something. He had been drunk before, but that night, damn. He was hallucinating before he blacked out completely. Thankfully Lauren had his back, and kept his stupid ass from killing himself.

"You tried to climb the giant Jesus statue."

"They shouldn't have put it there if they didn't want people to climb it." That part of the evening was really fuzzy. He'd seen the police report so he knew it was true, but the only thing he was clear on was that he kept staring at the statue with this overwhelming urge to climb to the top so he could sit on Jesus's shoulder. Why he wanted to do this was beyond him, but to his detriment he had tried.

"You got arrested and I had to pay a small fortune to make sure it didn't get back to your father."

"Whatever," he knew she was only teasing, but she needed to be careful. He had the goods on her too; you don't spend the better part of three hundred years together and not get plenty of ammo. But for tonight it would keep. There was a beautiful woman all alone, minus her friend, that wasn't going to stay that way for long. "Sooooo doc, how are we going to settle this?"

Lauren grinned, "Oh Haley, how do we settle everything else; rock, paper, scissors."

Hale poured them each another shot and toasted her. Looking at the table he noticed they were gathering quite a collection of empty shot glasses, it was a good thing he had the foresight earlier to just have the waitress leave the bottle. Hmm… the waitress was pretty hot too- no he needed to focus. Lauren had that 'Queen Smartass' look on her face and there was no way he was letting her win. "Fine best 2 out of 3."

He looked into her eyes, staring her down. This was serious competition and he was so going to win. He placed his right fist on his flattened left palm, "Ready?" She nodded yes and they started counting in unison, "One; two; three." Fuck! Lauren grinned as her paper cover up his sad little rock.

"OK, OK, it's only one win for you. It's still best 2 out of 3, let's go again."

"Whatever you say _Haley_."

Hale scowled, it was OK though, and he knew she was just trying to psyche him out. He had this; she would never expect him to go rock twice in a row.

"One; two; three; go!"

"Fuck fuck fuckiddy mother fuck!" Hale wanted to throw that bottle of Buckthorn at the wall as her flat hand representing paper covered his rock. Lauren just smirked at him, and then patted his arm in mock consolation, "Better luck next time, _Haley_."

Hale grumbled to himself, but he wouldn't let her see how much it bothered him. As his Nona used to say, 'there was no use crying over spilled milk', but as Hale took another look at the brunette's juicy backside, he felt like telling her to shove it. For her part in his misery, Lauren hadn't even bothered to stay and gloat. She had already deserted him, slinking over to the bar next to the brunette. Hale cringed as the woman turned towards Lauren and smiled. This did not bode well for his chances.

Lauren was slick; he had to give her that. She said something to make the woman laugh then ordered them a couple of shots. Hale was doing his damndest to look uninterested, but of course he couldn't keep his eyes away. He downed another shot then turned and chalked his pool stick, not that he gave a fuck about his game anymore. By the time he looked back over in their direction, the women were already standing and the brunette was putting on her coat. She turned and said something to her friend then followed Lauren out of the bar and into the night.

Hale looked at his watch, that had taken Lauren all of 5 minutes to get that woman to agree to go home with her. How did she do that? The woman was a master; she really needed to teach classes. Hale looked down at his hand, he needed to up his game or it really was going to be another night spent alone with it and a dirty magazine. This sucked! Fuckin' Lauren why did she have to be so hot! Of course if that brunette hurts her he will have to kill her that goes without saying, but still damn!

"You know you're a moron right?"

"Excuse me?" Hale looked up, drawn from his internal musings to stare in to the grinning face of his would be brunette goddess's Goth friend. He was slightly taken aback, granted he was miffed, but still he should have at least heard the girl approaching. Oh well, his Nona always did teach him to make the best of a bad situation and now seeing this girl up close, he had to admit she was pretty cute. Hale had written her off originally as too skinny, but he could work around, and if he played his cards right, in that. This would normally be the part where Lauren would slap him upside the head for being a tool, but Lauren wasn't here.

The girl was openly laughing now. "Dude, those two have been dating for three months."

Hale stopped; wait, what the fuck did she just say? "Son of a bitch!" He wanted to scream, he knew it. Lauren was good, but not that good; that sneaky little- oooh she was going to pay for that. The gears in mind had already started turning towards figuring out his revenge when suddenly and without warning best friend mode kicked in. "This thing between your girl and Lauren, is it serious?"

"I guess; Bo Bo doesn't shut up about your girl, like ever." The girl slid up to his table and poured herself a shot in Lauren's discarded glass. "I'm Kenzi by the way."

"Hale," the siren smiled and poured himself a shot as well. It all made sense, Lauren had been working to the point of exhaustion the last few weeks and hadn't lost her luster. He should have known that she had met someone. He wasn't sure why she didn't just tell him, unless she was afraid of jinxing it or something. Either way, there was no way he was going to let this ruse slide. He toasted Kenzi and asked her if she wanted to play pool. He decided to let it all go for the night and just concentrate on having fun, but come tomorrow, "She is so going to pay for this."

* * *

In a flurry of frantic limbs the women crashed through the front door of Bo's building. In between the longing looks and red light smooching, Lauren hadn't even realized where the succubus was taking her. Bo pressed Lauren's body against the door, refusing to allow a millimeter of space between them and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

"Where have you been, it's been weeks?" Bo snarled, slamming Lauren into one of her few standing walls, attacking with her lips again.

"I had to work," Lauren gasped as Bo nipped her neck. "Big mmm… oh right there… case."

Bo growled, ripping the shirt from the doctor's body, "You are not allowed to stay away for that long again."

"Are you giving the orders no-ooow?" Lauren moaned into her mouth as Bo pressed her knee firmly against her center. The doctor almost collapsed, Bo really did know how to hit every spot just perfectly.

"Mmm… giving you orders, best role play ever." Bo worked the button free on Lauren's jeans, sliding her hands against newly exposed skin. At the rate she was going, Bo would have her naked before she even took her own jacket off. This would simply not do. Lauren used the wall as leverage and pushed out of the succubus's hold. She pushed them forward into the darkened space. Bo wriggled free from her jacket and smirked, "I love it when you take control."

Lauren didn't respond, stepping back from her lover and removing the rest of her clothing. Bo followed the leader, just letting the discarded pieces fall to the floor. Once they were both naked, Lauren flashed a wicked grin, then pounced.


	3. The Victor

**A/N:** _Sorry guys I meant to get this up earlier, but I came down with a case of Zimbio Poll Fever. I hear that it's not contagious, but I may be experiencing symptoms for the next couple of weeks. Anyway here is the final chapter of this story, I had always wanted to do a Lauren/Hale buddy fic and had only planned it out to be a short one. The response has been so amazing with this I may consider revisiting this setting in the future. Thanks again for your support and all of the great reviews! Enjoy!_

"Shhh! We gotta be real, uh quiet!" Hale couldn't control his giggles as he and Kenzi literally fell out of their cab and clumped towards the clubhouse door. This was going to be so perfect; waltz into the house, sneak up stairs and slam into the bedroom catching Lauren in the act. The doctor wouldn't be able to talk her way out this one, no sir.

Kenzi smacked him on the arm, "You shush moron, and this be _my_ house and shit."

Hale rolled his eyes as more snickers escaped his lips. "Girl please your house? I thought you two were squatting?"

"Yeah well whatevs," Kenzi shrugged, "don't judge me rich boy."

That gave him pause, "Wait, how do you know that?"

"Pfft," now it was Kenzi's turn to roll her eyes and snicker, "dude please everyone knows _Baronet Santiago_." Kenzi gave him the biggest 'duh' expression he had ever seen before adding, "Also your old partner dated my bestie."

Hale shuddered, "Dyson right, I forgot." One thing he could always thank his old partner for, just the mention of his name not only sobered him up, but also sent shivers down his spine. Not that Dyson was a bad guy or anything; well he was kind of a douche, but eaten by a bear, ewww!

"Well I didn't," Hale noted that Kenzi suddenly sounded a lot more sober as well, "it's kind of my fault he bought it."

"How so?" Hale was genuinely surprised; this girl looked like she had about as much strength as a fruit fly. Not that size was necessarily indicative of strength, especially where the fae were concerned, but come on, _this girl_? No way could she take down Dyson. Besides Lauren determined he was still alive when he was um, ingested- oh Gods did this little sprite incapacitate him somehow and then feed him to a fucking bear!? Holy shit, he was too drunk for this.

"Well after Bo kicked his mangy ass to the curb, he begged me to help him get back in her good graces," Hale gave her a look and she instantly put the kibosh on the naughty ideas that were starting to form in his head. "Bitch please, like he would ever have a chance with all this," she puffed out her chest and motioned up and down her body. "I am a wood sprite; he's a wolf I just told him to find his tribute in the forest. How was I supposed to know that he would disturb a hibernating grizzly?"

Hale took a minute to consider this new information, this scenario played out better than the one he had been considering. It had never made sense to him what Dyson was doing in the woods anyway when it wasn't one of his scheduled hunting trips. This sounded pretty reasonable, the dude was always 'falling in love' with every other girl he dated. The siren couldn't help himself, it was all just so ridiculous he busted out laughing, "Ha, ha yeah he was pretty stupid, let me guess he and Bo had been dating for a couple of months and he went all 'wolves mate for life' on her?"

Kenzi shot him a 'WTF' look, but conceded nodding in agreement, "Exactly and my girl wasn't feelin' it, you know?"

"Yeah I do," Hale stopped for a second, something had been bugging him and he finally realized what it was. "Hey, what kind of fae is Bo?"

Kenzi reacted as if it should be common knowledge, "Succubus, duh."

Right a succubus, no wonder she was so fucking hot, but still, "If she hurts Lauren, I will kill that bitch dead."

"Dude go easy on the chivalry," Kenzi scoffed, "Bo's not like that, she's different."

"She better be; Lauren's my girl." He didn't like it, but he would let it go, for now.

"The same goes for your doctor pal, she breaks my girl's heart and someday anthropologists will find her skull with a massive, massive life ending blow delivered by a totally awesome chick that's name rhymes with 'frenzy'."

Hale smirked, this girl was so cute when she was trying to be intimidating, "Noted li'l mama." Kenzi rolled her eyes at that one, OK so maybe it was too soon for pet names. Hale shook his head and smiled, then motioned towards the door. They had been dicking around long enough, it was time to ruin his bestie's afterglow. They tip toed through the entryway, inching their way along inside when suddenly Kenzi stopped in her tracks.

"Oh hell to the no! BO!"

Hale was fully aware and even he was started by the set of lungs on the little Russian. "Damn Kenzi, what the-" The siren couldn't even finish, the sight before him was just too perfect. He figured he would bust in on them in the bedroom, covered by blankets, maybe get a sneak peek at a breast or some skin, but this was sooooo much better. Lauren and her lover were completely bare scrambling, thankfully unsuccessfully, to find articles of clothing to cover up with. He knew it was wrong to stare, but 'Gentleman Hale' departed the building about 6 drinks ago. "Well, well looky what we have here." The laughter flowed as Lauren, now hiding demurely behind a couch cushion, glared daggers at him. "So yeah, tried to act all fly, busted!"

Lauren gaped at him, "What are you doing here!? And that made no fucking sense, did you leave your brain in the bar!?"

Oooh it had been a long time since he had seen the doctor so pissed, this was going to be good. "I mean, I'm in the know, I've got connections." He winked at Kenzi, "Girl your game is weak, the secrets all out." Hale whipped out his phone, "How about a few photos for posterity?

"You take one shot of me and I will break more than your phone!" Lauren was furious, and Hale swore he could see steam coming out of her ears.

Hale smiled as he put his phone away, "OK no pics, but I still got you." He motioned towards Bo, "You and the succubus been bumpin' bits for three months. And here I was going to erect a statue to you in honor of you mad skillz. I say again; busted!"

Bo finally remembered she had a voice, and in some veiled attempt at being diplomatic suggested the one thing that sent both Hale and Kenzi into hysterics, "Um, maybe we should all sit down and talk about this?"

The siren got himself under control long enough to speak, "You're probably right, but I'm not putting my ass on your lady sex couch." Hale considered this, what was he saying, "On second thought-"

Kenzi made a face, "Gross, come on let's leave these two pervs, ugh we had rules Bo; no sex in the common areas! You best be havin' that thing steam cleaned!" Leaving Bo and Lauren alone to stare at each other, Kenzi took Hale's hand and led his laughing ass upstairs.

* * *

Lauren walked into the 39th Division precinct carrying an evidence folder under arm. She and Hale occasionally met out for lunch, but when the busy doctor came to the police station it was always on business. Or at least that was the image she wanted to convey; otherwise half of the fae cops, mainly the ones that had been dodging their annual physicals, try to get her attention just long enough to say that it counted as a check up. She didn't mind overly much, until they started pulling her into private rooms so they could get her to look at some bump on their ass. Today however her mission was twofold, make amends for the other night in the bar and give her bestie shit about him and Kenzi over lunch.

Poor Haley, she could see him from the hallway, sitting at his desk with his head hung low staring into a cup of black coffee. Bo had informed her that he and Kenzi had gone out again last night and they had returned to her place sometime around three drunk off their asses. Hale had spent the night on the newly minted "sex couch", but not before a rather productive, and apparently quite sloppy, make out session with the sprite.

Lauren stalked up behind him, slapping her hand down on the desk and shouting in his ear, "Good morning Detective Santiago!" Startled, Hale jumped, then growled, grabbed his head and uttered something under his breath that sounded like "bitch". Amused, Lauren plopped down in the chair opposite him. "So how are we feeling this morning buddy?"

Hale clenched his eyes shut and rubbed his temples, "How do you think I am? That little Russian sprite can drink."

"Awww poor baby, did Haley finally meet his match?" Lauren mocked, hell he deserved it after busting in on her and Bo.

"Did you want something or are you just here to break my balls?"

"You'd have to have some first." Hale gave her a look that basically said 'girl I am so not in the mood because that tiny Russian drank my sorry ass under the table', well maybe not exactly that, but that was Lauren's interpretation. "OK fine, back to business I suppose." Lauren pushed the folder over to him, "Tox screen and DNA analysis on the Menendez case, enjoy."

"Is that all?" Hale grumbled.

"I was going to invite you to lunch, but perhaps in your condition it's best to not."

"Perhaps not." Hale gathered up the folder and slid it into one of the desk drawers, "Thank you Dr. Lewis, now if there is nothing else-"

"Actually there is one thing," Lauren reached into her pocket while Hale groaned, and then melodramatically flopped his head on the desk.

"What?" Lauren produced a small jewelry box and set it directly next to his face. Hale eyed the box suspiciously before sitting up. "Is this what I think it is?"

Lauren leaned back in her chair and smiled, "Open it and find out."

She watched as Hale considered this before shrugging his shoulders and going for it, "The Clingmore Ring, wow." The 'ring' was actually a coin, but Hale didn't seem to care as he marveled at the polished finish and diamond inlays. He returned the item to its box and turned his face towards the doctor, "Are you serious?"

Lauren shrugged, "Fair is fair." It was the truth, she had bamboozled him in the bar, it was only right that she made good on their wager. Besides there was nothing wrong little good will between friends that pisses off her mother in the process. Lauren smirked, "Are you sure I can't interest you in lunch, my treat?"

Hale shook his head, "Nah, my stomach is still doing somersaults, but how about dinner?"

"Dinner?" Lauren couldn't help but laugh at the man's sudden shift in mood. Two minutes ago he was laid out on his desk 'dying' and now he is all perky, ah the wonders something shiny can do.

"Yeah, pizza at your place. We can watch the Blackhawk's game on that big screen while you tell me all about you and the succubus, in as much detail as possible, and why you have been keeping her a secret."

Lauren sighed; she had been kind of a shit friend. He deserved more of a peace offering than just the coin. "Look Hale about me and Bo, I really did want to tell you, but once I did then it would make it real."

Hale looked at her confused, not quite catching her meaning, "What do you mean?"

Lauren took a breath, speaking softly, "I haven't felt this way about anyone since Val."

"Sounds serious Laur."

"It is. I think I'm falling in love with her." Hale nodded, she was grateful he didn't inquire further. There were things that she wasn't ready to admit to herself, let alone anyone else. Besides Bo was a succubus, they weren't exactly touted as 'relationship material', but fuck it. So what if it was crazy, she was not about to stop.

"You know I never asked, but I always wondered-"

"About me and Val?" He didn't have to say anything; she knew exactly where he was going. It was one of the things she loved about him most, he didn't need the details. She called him and he came, always. "Well, we spent that summer holiday together and the whole time everything just felt off between us. I tried to ignore it, but finally I asked and she told me about the Loki, Ryan Lambert."

"What!? But he's Dark, why would she be with him? How did she even meet him?"

"I didn't get all of the details, I didn't want all of the details, but I guess they met at some party for La Shoshaine." Lauren had never really talked to anyone about that painful night when Val had confessed. She had tried to tell her it didn't mean anything and that it was over, but that was the final straw for the druid. After all of their back and forth, she had thought this time on holiday was going to be when they finally took the next step in their relationship, but sometimes things don't work out the way you plan. "They kept it going for a few months, but called it off about a month before she and I went away."

Hale looked like he was in shock, "Wow, damn Laur, I had no idea. I'm sorry."

Lauren shrugged, she was long over it, but telling Hale was the final nail in that coffin. "Thank you, but honestly it was for the best. She and I tried for a hundred years to make that train wreck work, it just wasn't meant to be." Lauren smiled and stood up, "Well then siren, I'm off. See you tonight at around 7, I promise many tales of my carnal interludes with our fair skinned succubus?"

Hale rolled his eye, "You really gotta nerd it up, but yeah, works for me. Oh hey doc," Hale picked up the little box, waiving it at her, "thanks for this."

Lauren winked at him and flashed another smile before turning to walk out. As she made it to the entrance, she couldn't resist taking one last look over her shoulder. Hale was sporting his million dollar smile as he turned the coin over in his hand. She was going to catch hell from her mother about it, but it was worth it. Lauren turned back into the hallway and headed out of the police station. Once the doctor was tucked neatly in her car, she pulled her out her phone and dialed Bo's number. The succubus was going to be upset at her for breaking their date, but some things were just more important.

The End


End file.
